


Bones n' Blood (UF! Sans x UF! Papyrus)

by Girlbye105



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Toriel (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Yaoi, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlbye105/pseuds/Girlbye105
Summary: It's been over 50 years since the start of the turf war. Ever since the monsters and humans attempted to co-exist with each other all of those years ago, fierce and intense conflicts started to rise between the two races. Even after all this time, the war still continues to rage on.The notorious "Skelebrothers", Papyrus and Sans have risen to prominence during this period of time, and are now two of the most feared--and hated--pair of monsters to ever walk the monster cities' cold, unforgiving grounds.The story that you are about to read revolves around the eldest Skelebrother, Sans the Skeleton, as he uncovers the untold, dark secrets of his past, the reasons as to why neither brother is able to remember where they come from nor why this intense war broke out in the first place, and the discovery of a deep, twisted romance brewing between the two skeletons.Welcome to the cruel world of "Blood n' Bones."
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	Bones n' Blood (UF! Sans x UF! Papyrus)

☜☠❄☼✡ ☠🕆💣👌☜☼ 📂🖮  
Entry number 17

❄☟✋☠☝💧 ☟✌✞☜ ☝⚐❄❄☜☠… 👍⚐💣🏱☹✋👍✌❄☜👎 ❄⚐ 💧✌✡ ❄☟☜ ☹☜✌💧❄📬  
Things have gotten... complicated to say the least. 

✋ ☟✌✞☜☠’❄ ☝⚐❄❄☜☠ ✞☜☼✡ ☞✌☼ ✋☠ 💣✡ ☜✠🏱☜☼✋💣☜☠❄🖴  
I haven't gotten very far in my experiment;

🕈✋❄☟ ❄☟☜ 👍🕆☼☼☜☠❄ ❄🕆☼☞ 🕈✌☼ ☝⚐✋☠☝ ⚐☠ ⚐🕆❄💧✋👎☜📪  
with the current turf war going on outside, my deadline has been shifted-

💣✡ 👎☜✌👎☹✋☠☜ ☟✌💧 👌☜☜☠ 💧☟✋☞❄☜👎📫  
This is terrible news. 

✋ ☠⚐🕈 ☟✌✞☜ ☜✞☜☠ ☹☜💧💧 ❄✋💣☜ ❄⚐ 🏱☼☜🏱✌☼☜ ❄☟☜ 🕈☜✌🏱⚐☠📪 ✌☠👎 ☟⚐☠☜💧❄☹✡📪  
I now have even less time to prepare the weapon, and honestly, 

☞✋☠👎✋☠☝ ☠☜🕈 👌☼☜✌😐❄☟☼⚐🕆☝☟💧 ✋☠ 💣✡ ☼☜💧☜✌☼👍☟ ☟✌💧…  
finding new breakthroughs in my research has...

… 👌☜👍⚐💣☜ ✞☜☼✡ 👎✋☞☞✋👍🕆☹❄ ✋☠ ☼☜👍☜☠❄ 👎✌✡💧📬  
... become very difficult in recent days.

UF! Sans P.O.V

"Gah-!" I jolt awake with a terrible start. A loud thud emits from my head; I ended up banging my skull against the old lamp that was hanging above my mattress as I lunged my upper body forward. I quickly laid back down on my back and groaned. "Damn... that hurt like a bitch." I sighed and sat up again. My nightmares have gotten worse recently; each one becoming more vivid than the last. Unlike other times, I actually remembered what happened in this nightmare. "Those strange symbols again... I swear I'seen 'em before, but..." I said to myself in a low, grumbling voice. I shook the thought away and looked around my tiny, shabby room. It was still a mess. Papyrus was gonna be pissed if he saw all of the empty mustard bottles lying about. "Shit..." I sluggishly pulled myself up off of the dirty mattress I slept on and slowly stood up. I stretched and then scratched my skull. I wonder what time it is- Papyrus should've been here by now to start yelling at me. I shrugged it off; it's unusual for Papyrus not to be losing his shit over me waking up so late, but I'm glad I don't have to hear his annoying voice right now. I still had a headache from when I banged my head on the lamp after my abrupt awakening a few minutes ago. What was that damn thing doin' there anyways?

I shuffled my way across the room to where my closet is. I cautiously slid the half-broken closet doors open and peeked inside. It, of course, was a mess in there as always, aside from a few clothes I had hung up the night before; they hung there neatly at the top of my closet. I reached up and grabbed my only hoodie and a new, grey turtleneck to wear since the one that I was currently wearing had holes in it from the day before. I slipped off my old sweater and tossed it onto the floor and tiredly put on the new one and my hoodie. I patted the dust off of my hoodie's white, fuzzy hood and pulled it over my head; I didn't want to bump into Papyrus on my way out of the house today, so I made a point in covering myself up. He might still be upset about the other day... But when is he isn't pissed off? I had no intention of dealing with him today. I decided to leave my closet door open as I was too lazy to put in the extra effort of trying to get the doors to close again; they were barely attached to their hinges and the sliding mechanism on each door had started to rust due to the poor conditions of my room. 

I slowly made my way to the door, trying to stay as quiet as possible; I couldn't teleport anywhere because of my head, the crack on my skull made it extremely difficult to focus on where I was goin', so I only teleport in life-or-death situations, (where I'm from, those types of situations happened frequently, so I had to be real careful about when and where I teleported). I hesitantly peeked my head out from my door, careful not to make too much noise just incase Papyrus was still in the house. My door squeaked and the old floorboards groaned as I carefully made my way out of my room. "Damn, this hallway is loud..." I thought to myself. I made my way down the hallway and to the old, cracked stairwell of our house. My brother and I have been living in this house for as long as I can remember, it's condition has become really run down after all these years cuz' neither of us has the time to care for it. Not like it matters anyway, we're hardly ever home so it's not like it bothers either of us; a piece of shit house for a piece of shit monster and his younger brother sounds reasonable enough for me. A loud, scratchy voice pierced through my thoughts. 

"SANS? IS THAT YOU?? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST NOW WAKING UP? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE REPORTING TO YOUR POST AN HOUR AGO. I HAD TO MAKE MY WAY ALL THE WAY BACK HOME TO SEE WHAT YOU WERE DOING." I hear Papyrus screech from the front door. I growl. I thought he wasn't coming back for a while. "HELLO? DO YOU HEAR ME? I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, I'M NOT IDIOTIC LIKE YOU ARE, VERMIN... ANSWER ME!" Papyrus demands.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin' boss... quit yellin' at me," I grumbled.  
"YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME AFTER ALL OF THIS, SANS? YOU'D BETTER BE GLAD I'M LATE FOR A MEETING, OTHERWISE, I'D-" I cut him off midsentence.  
"I know, boss- gimme a sec will'ya? I had a rough mornin'." I say as I make my way to the front of the house. Papyrus stood there in the doorway, towering over me. He glared.  
"YOU DISAPPOINT ME. EVERY TIME I THINK YOU'LL DO ONE SIMPLE THING, YOU REVERT BACK TO YOUR LAZY WAYS. WHY CAN'T YOU DO ONE SINGLE THING THAT I ASK?" Papyrus crossed his arms and looked down on me, as he always did.  
"I dunno... maybe if you weren't such an asshole half the time, I'd-" Papyrus huffs and smacks me across the skull, knocking me off my balance a bit. "Ack--" I stumbled back a bit and then jerked myself back to my feet. That was Papyrus' way of telling me to shut the hell up before he does worse to me.  
"REPORT TO YOUR POST. NOW." He scoffed before tossing his torn scarf over his shoulder and turning to walk out of the house. All I could do was give him a weak nod. He scowled at me before finally walking out and slamming the door in my face. I can't stand when he's upset with me. I grab a bottle of mustard before heading out of the house.

I locked the door behind me and cautiously looked around before stepping foot onto the crunchy snow. In this world, you had to watch your back, otherwise, there's no telling what'll happen to ya. I, especially, had to keep this in mind; monsters were always looking for any chance to beat my ass to a pulp, I knew they all hated me. But no matter how hard they tried, they all knew that they couldn't kill me. It wasn't because I was powerful or somethin', in fact, I'm weak as hell. It was out of fear of my younger brother, Papyrus. He was the big shot round' here. Mess with him, and you'd be dead. I, on the other hand, am only feared because of my status as Papyrus' older brother. If it weren't for that, I probably woulda' been killed a long time ago. But... If people knew how much Papryus despised me, well, I probably would've been attacked more violently and more often, but instead, I get glared at by every monster I pass on the street. It doesn't bother me, though. Hasn't bothered me for years. The monsters round' here are pathetic. Mobsters, crooks, thieves, you name 'em; they all roamed the streets of monster city doin' whatever horrible things they pleased- who the hell's gonna stop 'em? Here in the monster city, murder was normal. I winced and turned away as I passed a large pile of dust on my way to my station. "Disgusting..." I mumbled under my breath as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie.

It took what felt like forever, but I finally made it to my station; I could see it off in the distance. I sighed and took my hood off, it was starting to get hot as hell under there, even though it was snowy outside. I'll admit, I'm pretty out of shape... 'specially compared to my tall, lengthy younger brother. But I can't help that I'm lazy, and my frequent visits to Grillby's doesn't really help my situation either. I'm not fat, I assure ya, but I'm... short and uh, 'round'. I'm pretty strong in a fight, though. Well... Up to a certain point. My uh, "condition" limits a lot of what I can do, especially in a fighting situation. I only have 1 HP to spare, so I gotta be real careful with who I pick fights with. I try not to pick fights at all, I just don't have the time nor the energy to do that. Every time I came home hurt, Papyrus scowled at me and lectured me on how much of an "imbecile" I am, as he likes to say. He'd heal me of course, but the only reason he'd do that was so that he could proceed to beat me up himself. I can never tell with that guy; with that cold, flat face of Papryus', it was really hard to tell what he was thinkin' half the time. He's always yellin' at me too. Damn... Such an annoying life that I lead. But being forced to live amongst all of the other monsters in this godforsaken city makes me question if I'm even "living" at all. I finally walked up to my post and got behind the large, poorly built wall of my station. There's new writing all over it; some idiots came by during the night and frequently vandalized the sides of my post with stupid insults. I rolled my eye sockets. "What the hell did those dumbasses write this time..." I growled as I hunched over to see the sloppily written insult they had in store for me this time. "Fatass." I read it aloud and sat back up. "Of course. What was I to expect, somethin' clever? Heh..." I licked my thumb and lazily started to scrub the writing off of my post. It worked a little bit I guess, the writing started to fade but not completely. Whatever.

I leaned over the edge of my station's wall and rested my chin on my arm. I was feeling sleepy already but I knew that I had to stay awake. The whole point of my station being here at the border of monster city was to watch for any humans that wandered into here. In the old days, before the war, us monsters would have captured the pricks and threw them into jail to let the royal guard take care of 'em. But ever since this damn turf war broke out and new laws were created by the humans 50 years ago, all we can do is warn monsters whenever humans made their way into our territory. Why? These new laws forbade the capture and harm of the humans, which left us monsters pretty helpless in fighting this awful war. But what the hell can I do? It's not like Asgore would listen to anything a little weakling such as myself would say to him. That bastard makes me sick. I angrily took out the bottle of mustard I snatched from the house and cracked it open. I took a large swig from it and wiped my non-existent lips off. The mustard burned going down, just how I liked it. The intense taste of Grillby's mustard is why I loved it so much; it really gave me somethin' to look forward to at the start and end of each and every shitty day here in the monster city. As usual, not a lot happened there at my post. Not a lot of humans were dumb enough to make their way into the monster territory after 'that incident' happened a few months back with my younger brother Papyrus and a couple of dumb humans. He really let those humans have it. Of course, Asgore lost his shit after hearing about it, and of course, the incident was reported back to whoever it was who was in charge of the humans' territory because soon after Papyrus and I were punished for it pretty harshly. I rubbed my eye sockets. I don't get why I was punished... It was those damn humans who made Papyrus mad, and everyone--even the humans--knew not to mess with him unless they wanted their asses kicked. "Hmph..." I grunted and took another long swig from my mustard bottle.


End file.
